


Love, And Other Drugs

by AttackOfTheBourgeoisie



Series: Spierfeld Oneshots For Clear Skin [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Anesthesia, Bram is high as a kite, Bram is needy, Bram needs a hug, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Bram Greenfeld, POV Simon, Sickfic, Soft Bram Greenfeld, They're both really cute, Wisdom Teeth, medically induced high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOfTheBourgeoisie/pseuds/AttackOfTheBourgeoisie
Summary: Bram wakes up high as a kite from a wisdom teeth extraction, and Simon has to deal with it.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Spierfeld - Relationship
Series: Spierfeld Oneshots For Clear Skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690138
Comments: 16
Kudos: 236





	Love, And Other Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote as a distraction because I have writers block for one of my other stories.

Bram feels like he’s floating.

He can’t remember what caused him to feel this way or why. He’s vaguely aware of himself, and can identify a tingle in his limbs. But who put that tingle there? Why is everything so tingly? And why is he floating?

Why does he like this feeling? It’s so relaxing. He wouldn’t mind feeling like this all the time.

“Bram.” He hears a soft voice from somewhere far away. The voice soothes him more than the high he’s feeling. It’s such a pretty voice. He wants to hear it again. “Bram baby.” There it is again! That pretty voice. It’s like an angel is talking to him. He wants to say something back, maybe thank the angel for talking to him, but his mouth feels like a marshmallow. “Can you open your eyes for me baby?”

Oh. That’s why he can’t see anything.

His eyelids feel heavy, but the soft voice asked him nicely. Bram’s eyes slowly flutter open. He groans at the brightness of the room but his vision is suddenly full of the prettiest gray eye’s he’s ever seen.

“Hey,” the gray eyes speak (no, the gray eyes don’t speak. The mouth under the gray eyes speak), “how are you feeling?”

Bram feels great. He feels even better now that he can see the pretty eyes that the pretty voice belongs to. He’s so mesmerized by the pretty eyes that he forgets to answer the question.

“The surgery went well.” The voice somehow became softer and prettier. “We should be leaving here soon. Just waiting for the dentist to officially discharge you.”

Bram focuses on the pretty eyes and the pretty voice. He’s astonished to find that the pretty eyes belong to an even prettier face. How is he this lucky to be near someone so pretty while he’s floating and tingling and feeling so good?

“You’re pretty.” Bram speaks around his marshmallow mouth.

The pretty face chuckles. “Thank you Bram.”

“Like, real pretty. And you’re cute too.” Bram decides. “Cute as a button. Cuter than a marshmallow”

“Um… thanks. I think.”

He tries to stroke the pretty face but his arm feels heavy and uncoordinated and is too tingly to do what he’s telling it to do so it drops down to his side. “Your eyes are pretty. And your nose is cute. And your whole face is gorgeous, and… you’re like real gorgeous.”

“I appreciate that Bram.” The pretty face smiles and Bram _melts_.

“Aww, even your smile is pretty.” Bram coos. “You’re like if an angel and… and another angel had a gorgeous baby. That gorgeous baby would be you.” He picks up his hand again, and the gorgeous angel grabs his hand this time and begins caressing his knuckles. Bram is besides himself. He’s floating, and tingling, and feeling so good, and his mouth feels like a marshmallow, and a gorgeous angel is sitting next to him holding his hand, and everything feels so good.

He watches as the gorgeous angel’s thumb caressing’s his hand and suddenly gasps. “Oh no!”

“What’s wrong?” The angel’s voice is full of concern.

“Am I married?”

The angel nods. “Yeah, you’ve been married for a while now.”

Bram didn’t notice the gold band around his ring finger until now. He doesn’t know if he should feel panicked because an angel is holding his hand while he’s married or not, but he thinks it’s important that the angel not tell his husband about this.

Yeah, he has a husband. He might be floating and tingling, but he remembers for a fact that he’s gay.

“Can you do me a favor and not tell my husband that I said you’re a gorgeous angel? I don’t want him to be mad at me. His name is Simon Spier and he’s amazing, and funny, and sexy, and smart.” He doesn’t know how he came to remember this, but he thinks it’s important to let this angel know that. “Except he’s my husband, so his name is Simon Spier-Greenfeld. Okay angel?”

The angel smirks. “Bram, guess what?”

“What?”

The angel leans in close to Bram’s ear. “I am your husband.”

Bram looks at the angel and gasps. “Really? You’re Simon Spier?” The angel— Simon— nods. “Wow, I’m a really lucky guy. I got to marry an angel.” He’s suddenly aware of how much his words are slurring together. Maybe it’s because of his marshmallow mouth.

“I’m lucky too babe.”

Bram has the urge to smile so he does. But the minute he smiles his marshmallow mouth burns with pain. “Ow.” He grimaces. “My mouth hurts when I smile.”

“You probably shouldn’t smile too much until your gums heal.”

“What happened to me?”

“You had all four of your wisdom teeth extracted. They had to give you anesthesia, which is why you’re feeling this way.”

“Anesthesia.” Bram repeats. “Is that why I’m so high right now?”

Simon laughs. “Yes, that’s why you’re so high right now.”

“Oh.” Bram relaxes in his seat, more than he already was. “I’m really high. Like on a really high cloud. A really high rainbow cloud. Hey,” Bram suddenly remembers something important, “did you know that I’m gay?”

“Yes Bram. I’m your husband, remember?”

“Oh right. I remember now. I forgot ‘cuz I’m on a high gay rainbow cloud. And my mouth feels like a marshmallow.”

“That’s probably because the dentist numbed it and there’s gauze in your mouth.”

“Gauze?” Bram picks his hand up (which feels way too heavy for his high state) and feels around his jaw. “I can’t feel anything. Why can’t I feel it?”

“Because your mouth is numb sweetheart. And the gauze is inside your mouth, not outside.” Bram understands and opens his mouth. “No, don’t put your hand in your mouth.”

“But I wanna feel it.” Bram pouts.

“It’s all gross and bloody from the surgery.” Simon explains as he holds Bram’s other hand.

“Probably feels like a marshmallow.”

“I bet it does.”

“Your eyes are pretty.”

“You’ve already said that but thank you Bram.”

“No but they’re really pretty. They’re gray. Like the moon.”

Simon just responds by kissing Bram’s knuckles.

“Are my eyes pretty?” Bram drawls.

“Your eyes are beautiful Bram. Everything about you is beautiful.”

“Prove it. Give me a kiss.” Bram puckers his lips as best he can with the gauze in his mouth.

“There’s blood all over your lips Bram. Maybe later when the anesthesia’s out of your system and we get your mouth cleaned up.”

Bram pouts. “Fine.” He suddenly decides that he wants to stand up.

“Woah wait, what are you doing?” Simon grabs his shoulders to stop him.

“’wanna get up.”

“Bram you have to stay seated so you don’t hurt yourself.”

“But I wanna dance with you like at our wedding because I love you.”

Simon’s heart melts. “When you’re feeling better I’ll dance with you for as long as you want. Okay?”

“Okay.” Bram looks really sad now and all Simon wants to do is gather him in his arms and kiss him senseless, but he refrains for doing anything that could hurt Bram while he’s coming off his high. “Do you love me?”

“I love you very much Bram.”

“Good, because I love you. And you’re a gorgeous angel. No, you’re a beautiful angel. ‘Cuz you called me beautiful so now I’m gonna call you beautiful. And you’re my husband so it’s my legal obligation to call you beautiful.”

Simon laughs. “I don’t remember that being in the vows.”

“I gotta call you beautiful ‘cuz I don’t want the police to come and get me ‘cuz I didn’t call my husband beautiful enough times.”

Simon can’t get over how cute Bram is being right now. How is it that someone can be fresh out of a wisdom teeth extraction, mouth bloody and full of gauze, blood pumped with all types of drugs, yet still be so adorable and so damn _cute_?

“You’re so cute.” Bram’s face lights up from this.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Of course I do. You’re cute Bram.”

“I want you to call me cute Bram everyday from now on. And I’m gonna call you beautiful, and then the police won’t come for us ‘cuz it’s our legal obligation to do that. ‘Cuz we’re husbands. And ‘cuz you’re a gorgeous angel. The police can’t arrest a gorgeous angel.”

Simon leans forward and presses a kiss to Bram’s temple. “No Bram, I suppose not.”

* * *

The car ride from the dentist office is easier than Simon expected it to be. Bram cooperates from the recovery room to the parking lot, accepts when Simon and a nurse help him into the passenger seat, and stays in the seat the entire ride home. His speech is still very slurred, and he constantly switches between babbling nonsense and falling asleep. But he’s a lot more well behaved than Simon was when the shoe was on the other foot.

It takes them about 20 minutes to get home. Simon can see Bram’s mother on the front porch as he pulls into the driveway.

“Bram wake up.” Simon gently shakes Bram’s knee until he comes to. “We’re home.”

“Home?” Bram slurs, his eyes blinking open. He fumbles with the seatbelt while clumsily opening the door.

“No Bram don’t move. I will come around and help you.”

“But I wanna do it myself.” Bram pouts and it’s still the cutest thing Simon has ever seen.

“I know baby, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I like when you call me ‘baby’. I like being your ‘baby’. Can you say it again?”

“I’ll say it all day if you really want me to.” Simon finally steps out of the car and rounds to the passengers’ side where Bram’s mom is already standing.

Together they help Bram get out of the car. “Mom!” He slurs. “When did you get here?”

“I flew in last night honey.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot ‘cuz I got my teeth pulled out today.”

“I know Bram. That’s why I’m here, so I can help out.”

Walking up the front steps is harder than it should be, but they manage to pull Bram up the steps without him falling over or tripping. But Simons a hundred percent sure Bram wasn’t this heavy this morning.

“Mom this is my husband Simon.”

“I’ve already met Simon honey. Back when you were in high school.”

“He’s really pretty. Like an angel.” Simon blushes as he opens the door. “I got lucky ‘cuz I married an angel. Did you know that I’m gay mom?”

“Yes Bram, I know.”

“Who told you?”

“You did in high school.”

“It means that I’m attracted to boys, but I’m only attracted to one boy and he’s my husband now. It also means happy, and I’m real happy ‘cuz my husband is pretty and I have to call him beautiful. I’m legally obligated to call him beautiful.”

Mrs. Greenfeld gives Simon a questioning look.

“He’s been saying that for an hour. I don’t know what it means either.”

And the conversation is like this until they get to the couples’ bedroom. Bram basically falls onto the blankets and pillows, whatever he was babbling about dying on his tongue as soon as his head hits the pillow. He’s out like a light in seconds.

“I’ve never seen him fall asleep that fast.” Simon says in awe. “That’s amazing.”

“He’s much easier to handle than you were when you had your wisdom teeth extracted.” Bram’s mom hands Simon a paper bag. “By the way I picked up his prescription from the pharmacy. I wasn’t sure how soon he’d need the pain meds so I got them right away as a precaution.”

“They gave him some right before we left and they said he won’t need it for another few hours, but thanks.” They leave the room, quietly closing the door behind them. “And thanks again for flying in last night. I know it was last minute and it wasn’t easy on you, but I think Bram will appreciate being coddled by both his husband and his mom.”

Mrs. Greenfeld waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help the two of you wherever I can. And that boy is going to take advantage of the two of us being here for sure, especially in the state he’s currently in. You’ve never seen him like this before, but I can tell you from experience that he is needier than a developing baby kangaroo.”

The joke makes Simon laugh even though he doesn’t fully get it.

* * *

A few hours pass before Simon enters their shared bedroom with a bowl of soup, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a bottle of water. Bram hasn’t woken up yet, but the dentist stressed how important it is that Bram eats and stays hydrated. Simon places the tray of food on the bed side table and gently shakes Bram awake..

“Bram wake up sweetie.” He’s met with a low groan as Bram shifts under the blankets. “You have to eat something now. You can sleep afterwards, okay?”

Bram continues to groan in protest but eventually sits up. “Bathroom.”

Simon helps Bram over to their bathroom, but Bram seems coherent enough to use the bathroom on his own (not that Simon wouldn’t help him if he had to. It’s not like he’s never touched Bram’s dick before).

“Do you want me to help you take out the gauze so you can eat properly?”

Bram shakes his head as he washes his hands. “I can do it.” Huh, maybe the majority of the drugs are out of his system, because so far he’s functioning fine on his own. And he hasn’t babbled once.

Bram finishes washing his hands, dries them, takes one good look at himself in the mirror, and begins to whimper.

Simon looks at him in alarm. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

“My face!” Bram whimpers, bottom lip trembling.

“What’s wrong with your face?”

The tears welling up in his brown eyes run down his face as he feels around his jaw. “It’s fat. And puffy. Like a chipmunk.”

Alright, maybe Bram’s still a little high.

Simon sighs. “Baby your face isn’t fat. It’s just a little swollen from the procedure you had today.”

Bram sobs. “I look like a chipmunk.”

“Oh Bram.” Simon helps him sit on the toilet seat and retrieves gloves from the first aid kit under the sink. He gently pulls down Bram’s chin so his mouth opens. “It’s only for a little while. Soon the swelling will go down and you’ll look and feel normal again.” Simon pulls out the gauze. The bleeding has stopped, but Simon still cleans the wounds with a salt water mixture like the dentist advised him.

“Do you still love me when I look like this?” Bram sniffles, brown eyes big and watery and staring up at Simon.

Simon kisses Bram’s forehead. “Of course I do sweetheart. I’ll always love you. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”

Bram sniffs. “Okay.” Simon helps him stand up and he’s sure Bram’s finished crying and will relax and eat something when he takes a good look at the bloody gauze in the garbage bin and gasps. “Was that in my mouth?”

“Yes Bram, the gauze was used to help stop the bleeding.”

A new set of tears pour out of Bram’s eyes. “That’s so much blood.”

“I know baby, but the bleeding has stopped so you don’t have to worry about anymore blood.”

Bram responds with another whimper.

Simon helps his sniffling husband back into bed, heart breaking at the sad look Bram has in his eyes and way his bottom lip quivers. Simon dries Bram’s tears. “You feeling a little better?”

Bram nods even though he’s still pouting.

“Well, I have something that will make you feel amazing.”

“Oreos?” Bram’s voice is so small and Simons heart aches.

“You won’t be able to eat Oreos for a little while, but I’ve got tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for you to dip in it.” Simon holds the tray so Bram can see it.

But Bram’s already started to sob again. “I can’t even eat Oreos?” And he’s whimpering and tears are running down his cheeks and his nose is running and it’s the whole shebang.

And the next 15 minutes is pretty much spent like this. Simon coaxing Bram into eating the soup and sandwich. Bram crying but obediently eating every spoonful and every bite of the sandwich. Bram crying because he wants to eat Oreos. Bram crying because Simon’s face is pretty. Bram crying because of all the blood he lost. Bram crying because his face is sore, and he looks like a chipmunk.

Bram just crying.

Finally, the bowl of soup is finished and the grilled cheese sandwich is gone. Simon leaves the tray on the side and crawls into the bed to cuddle his sniffling husband who hasn’t stopped crying the entire time. Simon knows a side effect of anesthesia can be crying, but he didn’t think it would be this much crying.

And he didn’t think it would make him this sad to see his husband cry when still under the influence of anesthesia.

“I’m sorry for crying so much.” Bram whimpers into Simons chest.

“You don’t have to apologize for that. It’s part of my job as your husband to comfort you when you’re not feeling well.”

“Like it’s my job to call you beautiful?”

Simon chuckles, running his finger through Bram’s curls. “Yeah. Exactly.”

“I don’t like anesthesia.”

“I know babe.”

“It makes me talk too much and then it makes me cry a lot.”

“Anesthesia effects a lot of people like that.”

“I don’t like it.”

“In a few hours it will all be out of your system, and you’ll be back to your normal self.”

“Will I still be married to you?”

“Yes you will, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Will I still be gay?”

“Anesthesia isn’t going to change that about you.”

“Okay. I trust you angel.”

Simon chuckles. He looks at his husband who’s finally stopped crying. But his eyes are red and droopy and he looks ready to pass out, so Simon plants a gentle kiss on his clean and blood free lips before tenderly whispering, “I love you Bram.”

Bram relaxes into Simons chest. “I love you too Simon.” And in seconds, he’s snoring.

Even witnessing it a second time, it’s still amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice guys.
> 
> -THEBLACKAGENDA


End file.
